


A Dangerous Deal

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [27]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Caught In The Act

**The approach to Nottingham Town.  
** _(A coach with the royal crest on top and banners flying drives up to the gates of Nottingham.)  
_ ****

**Castle courtyard.**  
 _(The coach pulls into the courtyard. A castle guard opens the front door for the Sheriff, Prince John and Isabella.)_  
 **Prince John:** “Now, Vaisey I do feel just terrible about the whole ordering your death business. Especially now that Gisborne has shown his true colours.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Think nothing of it my Lord, my life is yours to do with as you wish.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Considers:)_ “True… but never the less I feel as though I need to do something to make things better.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(As if trying to think:)_ “I suppose your Highness could restore me to my position as Sheriff?”  
 _(The Prince glances at Isabella and frowns.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Oh now that would hardly be fair to Isabella now would it?”  
 **Sheriff:** “You did say that Lady Isabella was to be sheriff during my absence, my Lord. And clearly, I am no longer absent.”  
 _(Sir Jasper gets out of the coach and starts up the steps. Prince John nods to him then turns back to the Sheriff.)  
_ **Prince John:** “I had anticipated this request, Vaisey and I’ve decided that a little friendly competition is called for.”  
 **Isabella:** “Competition, Sire?”  
 **Prince John:** _(Smiling now:)_ “Yes, my adorable girl. I propose that for the next couple of days during my absence that both you and Vaisey will share the position of Sheriff.”  
 **Sheriff:** “My Lord, I don’t-”  
 **Prince John:** _(Continuing regardless:)_ “During which time whomever manages to round up the most money _and_ the most outlaws shall become Nottingham’s permanent Sheriff. The winner will be announced before the executions take place right here in the courtyard. _(To Isabella:)_ I do so love executions my sweet. Promise your Prince this treat upon my return, won’t you?”  
 **Isabella:** “As you wish, my Lord.”  
 **Prince John:** “Excellent. Now, I must leave for Kingsbridge. I leave you in Sir Jasper’s capable hands.”  
 **Jasper:** “Thank you, Sire.”  
 _(The Prince takes Isabella’s hand and kisses it. Giving Vaisey a quick nod, he turns and heads down the steps and into the awaiting carriage.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “My dear friend. To what do we owe this exquisite pleasure?”  
 **Jasper:** “I’m here to keep things fair and impartial.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh really?”  
 _(Jasper steps even with the Sheriff one step down.)  
_ **Jasper:** “And I cannot be bought.”  
 _(Jasper walks past a shocked Sheriff into the castle.)_

**Outlaws’ Camp. Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Gisborne sits in the camp alone at the camp entrance, reminiscing. Several weeks have passed since Gisborne defied the Sheriff and Prince John. Several weeks since Marian persuaded Robin to allow her former fiance into the camp now that he had nowhere else to turn. Although far from being welcomed with open arms by the other outlaws, the situation could have been a lot worse. Along with Allan, who also had reason to feel awkward amongst the outlaws, Gisborne had tried to make the best of things. Even going as far as to help Will where he could as the young man set about extending the camp to make room for everyone. The boy was quite the skilled carpenter and the mechanism that facilitated the camp’s concealment was ingenious. All in all, the adjustment had not proved too difficult. True, he had not yet joined the outlaws in stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, but he had helped in other ways. The times and days where the castle guards would make their rounds into the numerous villages around Nottingham had been left largely unchanged since his exile. This along with Gisborne’s unique knowledge of each guard’s strengths and weaknesses, for he had trained many of them himself, had come in very handy. As he remained in the woods he would busy himself with gathering firewood or specific herbs for Djaq, the healer of the group. In truth, Guy was beginning to warm up to the camaraderie and relish the absence of loneliness that he had been used to for so long. But, above all of that, he knew the main reason he had stayed was the chance to be with Marian. To be in her company lifted his spirits more than any Manor or title had done. He’d even managed to spend some time alone with her, shared laughs with her. At one point he tried to kiss her but she had refused him. That was fine, he could wait. Shaken from his reverie by the return of the others to the camp, Gisborne stands aside to let everyone enter.)  
_ **Allan:** “Alright, Guy? Any sign of Much or John?”  
 **Gisborne:** “No, you’re the first ones back.”  
 **Allan:** _(Slumping down onto his bunk:)_ “Typical, I’m bleedin’ starving I am.”  
 **Marian:** _(Putting her cloak up on a hook:)_ “You don’t have to wait for Much to eat you know. You can do it yourself.”  
 **Allan:** _(Waving her off:)_ “Oh, he loves cooking. It’s what he lives for.”  
 **Djaq:** “Yes, but for how much long will we live for? _(Rubbing her stomach:)_ The fish we had last night is still trying to swim upstream.”  
 _(Will gives her a sympathetic look as he hangs up his tool belt beside her.)  
_ **Robin:** “Personally, _(Looking cheekily at Marian:)_ I think the kitchen is in need of a woman’s touch.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smirks:)_ “And a woman’s touch is what you shall have, right up side your head if you’re not careful.”  
 **Robin:** _(Putting his hands up in surrender:)_ “It was just a suggestion.”  
 **Marian:** “Hmm. I have no problem doing my fair share of the chores around here but not because it’s expected of my gender.”  
 **Gisborne:** “My father used to cook for us. _(As Marian looks toward him:)_ Before he left for war.”  
 **Marian:** _(Gesturing towards Gisborne, to Robin:)_ “There you are you see? Some men don’t consider it women’s work.”  
 **Robin:** _(Defensively:)_ “I never said it was women’s work. The best meals I ever ate were cooked by Gladstone.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Absentmindedly:)_ “Roast pork.”  
 _(Robin and Gisborne exchange looks as each man remembers their mutual servants culinary skills.)_  
 **Marian:** “Yes, well I’m sure even Gladstone is pleased not having to serve either of you meals for a change.”  
 **Gisborne & Robin:** “Hey!”  
 _(The others look round at the two former Lords of Locksley and begin to laugh.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
 _(The Sheriff and Isabella are sitting opposite Sir Jasper across the long table.)_  
 **Jasper:** “The rules are simple, you have until the Prince returns tomorrow to capture as much money and as many outlaws as you can.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Clears his throat:)_ “By any means necessary I take it?”  
 **Isabella:** “What about the castle guards, how many does each…contestant get?”  
 **Jasper:** “Everything is split down the middle. You will have the same amount of guards to help you on your way.”  
 **Sheriff:** “And what happens to the loser of this little _(Looks to Isabella:)_ friendly endeavour?”  
 **Jasper:** “The Prince did not specific. But I would imagine he’ll be obliged to let the loser go.”  
 **Sheriff:** “He shall have his money, and his outlaws.”  
 **Jasper:** _(Rises:)_ “Good. Oh, and once and for all, deal with Hood. He’s become a significant pain in the Princely backside. _(The Sheriff nods and Isabella smiles.)_ And one last thing. Everything is split fifty fifty over the next two days, including your Sheriff duties. I believe there is a town meeting scheduled for later today?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah, yes. _(Glances at Isabella:)_ Tell you what, you take that one and I’ll take the next. Must dash, bye now!”  
 _(Vaisey quickly gets to his feet and heads out of the Great Hall, leaving Isabella to roll her eyes at his retreating form.)_  
 **Jasper:** “Come now, my lady. There’s still time this morning to round up a few outlaws before the town meeting. _(Offering his arm:)_ Shall we?”  
 _(Isabella considers him a moment before getting to her feet. Adopting a false but convincing smile she takes his arm and they too leave the Great Hall.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Robin & Marian’s Clearing.  
** _(Robin and Marian arrive at their clearing for a little alone time. It is the first time in many weeks that they have been able to make time for themselves and the forest has begun to reclaim some of the land.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Sitting on a tree stump:)_ “It’s been too long, the nightshade has all grown back.”  
 **Marian:** _(Crouching down:)_ “And I think there’s family of rabbits living down there.” _(Points at the hole in the ground.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well that’s appropriate. Given what we use this place for.”  
 **Marian:** _(Returning to her full height:)_ “Hm, and what is that exactly?”  
 **Robin:** “Oh you know, recite poems to each other, watch the stars together, have unbelievable se-”  
 **Marian:** _(Places her hand over Robin’s mouth and smiles:)_ “Ah, now I remember.”  
 **Robin:** “I’d hoped you might.”  
 _(Marian bends over so that her face is level with Robin’s and they share a deep, loving kiss.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Innocently:)_ “Well I might be out of practice.”  
 **Robin:** “We can’t have that.”  
 _(They kiss again, longer this time.)  
_ **Marian:** “I might’ve forgotten how.”  
 **Robin:** “I’m sure it’ll all come flooding back to you.”  
 **Marian:** _(Moving to straddle Robin’s lap:)_ “Lets hope so.”  
 _(Robin’s hands trail down Marian’s back and stroke it softly as Marian grips Robin by the hair, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Suddenly there is a sound of a twig breaking followed by rustling leaves. Marian stops and turns in Robin’s embrace to look over her shoulder. Her face pales as she sees Gisborne watching them from a distance, his jaw clenched and his eyes filled with pain and despair. Gisborne turns and leaves hurriedly as Marian gets to her feet calling after him.)  
_ **Marian:** “Guy, wait!”  
 _(Robin too gets to his feet, hands on his hips and shakes his head.)_

**Sherwood Forest. The Path To Clun.  
** _(Much, with his satchel over his shoulder is headed back towards camp. Having made the food drop for the villagers, the former manservant is ready to eat himself. As he turns a corner however he is confronted with the Sheriff and several guards who quickly surround him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Walking forward:)_ “Ah, Hood’s faithful companion. All alone are we?”  
 **Much:** _(Nervously looking around:)_ “N-not for long!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Hm, I’m sure. In the meantime you can tell me where the money is.”  
 **Much:** “Money? What money.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Come now, dear boy, no games. Hood must have a stash hidden around here somewhere.”  
 **Much:** “Everything he has… everything he stole from you, he gives away. _(The Sheriff frowns.)_ You just don’t get it, do you?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Sighs:)_ “Have it your way. _(To guards:)_ Grab him. _(The guards grab Much and begin to shackle him.)_ You will tell me where Hood keeps his coffers because I need it back. All of it.”  
 _(The guards drag Much away further into the forest with the Sheriff following. Behind a tree we can see Little John watching. Clearly outnumbered, the big man decides to get reinforcements before saving his friend.)_

**Outlaws’ Camp.  
** _(Will and Djaq are playing cards as Allan is poking around the kitchen shelves looking for something to eat.)  
_ **Will:** _(Happily:)_ “Gin.”  
 **Djaq:** “That’s not possible. _(Will folds his arms as Djaq checks Will’s cards.)_ You cheat, Will Scarlett!”  
 **Will:** _(Laughing:)_ “How can anyone cheat at Gin Rummy?”  
 **Allan:** “Oh, I can show ya a few ways. _(Winks at Djaq:)_ You just let me know when you want to play strip poker.”  
 **Djaq:** “Very funny, Allan.”  
 _(Gisborne storms back into camp and grabs a knapsack. Ignoring the jovial atmosphere of the camp, he moves over to where Allan stands he begins filling it with food and provisions.)  
_ **Allan:** “Hey, hey. What’s the matter?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Spins around:)_ “All been having fun at my expense have you? All laughing at me behind my back.”  
 **Allan:** “What are you talking about?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Yeah, laughing and joking about me as your precious leader steals the woman I love from me?”  
 **Allan:** “Now listen, Guy, I tried to-”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Raising his sword:)_ “You stay away from me, _(Pointing at Djaq & Will in turn:) _All of you, just stay away.”  
 _(Gisborne reaches over to the table and grabs a wineskin, stuffs it in his bag and heads for the entrance to the camp.)_  
 **Allan:** “Guy!”  
 _(Little John arrives slightly out of breath.)  
_ **Little John:** “The Sheriff’s got Much, we need to go now! _(Gisborne pushes past John on his way out of the camp. Will and Djaq look worriedly at each other then get to their feet. To Allan:)_ Where’s he going?”  
 **Allan:** “Don’t worry about it, let’s go get our cook back.”

**Locksley.**  
 _(Gisborne trudges into the still quiet village. To his left he hears a door creaking open. He quickly points his sword at the sound and sees a young girl, peeking out, confused but unafraid. Gisborne sees she is no threat and lowers his weapon, but still glares at her with mistrust. He turns and continues walking towards the manor. He ignores the villagers gathering curiously behind him. He stops, stares at the manor and imagines all that could have been. Images of he and Marian, married and surrounded by children. Images of he being the one allowed to hold and kiss her sweet lips. But those thoughts are soon replaced by ones of Marian being held tightly in Hood’s embrace. By the realisation that the man who stood for everything he was not, had the heart of the woman he loved. The quiet is soon shattered by Gisborne’s roar of heartbreak. And, as the Sheriff’s men positioned at Locksley Manor run towards him, he raises his sword relishing the chance to fight. With parrys and thrusts, the former Sheriff’s leiutenant quickly dispatches the first two guards waving on the others following in their wake. Fuelled by bitterness and betrayal, Gisborne fights with all he has, not noticing as Sir Jasper and his sister Isabella ride into the village.)  
_ **Jasper:** “Well, I certainly didn’t expect your brother to be the first captured, my lady.”  
 _(Isabella watches concernedly, wondering how she may save her brother’s life.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Calling out to the guards:)_ “Capture him, don’t kill him! _(At Jasper’s look:)_ The Prince would never forgive me if he missed my brother’s execution.”  
 _(Jasper nods his approval as sharp, gleaming swords surround Gisborne. Noticing his sister for the first time, Gisborne slowly swings his sword, ready to fight to the end.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Pleadingly:)_ “Throw down your sword, outlaw. You’re surrounded!”  
 _(Noticing the look upon his sister’s face, Gisborne stares at her a moment before deciding to lower his weapon, dropping it to the ground.)  
_ **Jasper:** _(As the guards swoop in to arrest Gisborne, brightly:)_ “Good. One down, plenty more to go!”  
 _(Sir Jasper turns his horse towards the castle as Isabella reluctantly watches her brother being hauled away to the dungeons.)_


	2. Much Ado About Doing Nothing

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(The Sheriff and guards are in a circle around Much, still shackled. Much is looking around at the trees.)  
_ **Much:** “Sorry. It’s they all look so alike… trees.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Unamused:)_ “String him up.”  
 _(The guards advance on Much.)  
_ **Much:** “No, no! Wait, wait, wait, wait! _(Chuckles slightly.)_ It’s here. _(Points down.)_ Huh. Here. Ha!”  
 _(The Sheriff looks at a guard and slightly jerks his head. The guard steps forward and stabs a spade into the ground in front of Much.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Start digging. _(Much raises his shackled hands. Indifferently:)_ Tricky.” _(Much pulls the spade out, looks around at the soldiers, and starts to dig.)_  
 ****

**Watching From The Bushes.  
** _(Little John and Allan stand watching the situation.)  
_ **Little John:** “All I’m sayin’ is we’ve got to get Much out of there.”  
 **Allan:** “You’re good, aren’t you?”  
 **Little John:** _(Glances at Allan.)_ “What?”  
 **Allan:** “You, stating the obvious.”  
 **Little John:** “Well, what have you got?”  
 **Allan:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yeah, sorry I’m just tired I guess and I still haven’t eaten!”  
 **Little John:** “Shh!”  
 **Allan:** _(Looks around:)_ “Right, we need some rope, how are you at climbing trees?”  
 **Little John:** “Me? Why me?”  
 **Allan:** “Well I don’t think Will’s got time to fashion some sort of pulley system, do you?”  
 **Little John:** _(Rolls his eyes:)_ “Alright, alright, let’s go.”

**Powis Castle. Great Hall. Wales.  
** _(Clarke stands alone in the Great Hall. The curtains are drawn and the room is lit by candles. She turns at the sound of the doors to the room opening. Stood in the entrance way are Lexa and Titus.)  
_ **Titus:** _(Glances at Clarke then back to Lexa:)_ “I hope you know what you’re doing.”  
 _(Titus turns and leaves as Lexa enters the room, closing the doors behind her.)  
_ **Clarke:** “I keep asking myself: How can I trust someone who first makes a deal with my Uncle then turns around and forges an alliance with me?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Walking towards her:)_ “Then why did you? Why did you join the coalition?”  
 **Clarke:** “I did it because peace between us is what’s best for my people.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Standing before Clarke:)_ “Our people.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Takes a step forward:)_ “If you betray me again-”  
 **Lexa:** _(Quickly:)_ “I won’t.”  
 _(They stare at each other a moment before the Commander sinks to her knees.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Looking up into Clarke’s eyes:)_ “I swear fealty to you, Clarke, Princess of England. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people.”  
 _(Moved by the sincerity of the Commander’s words, Clarke holds out her hand. Lexa takes it and rises to her feet. The pair look at each other realising that there is much to do before true peace can be achieved.)_  


**Locksley.  
** _(Robin stands watching Marian as she speaks with with a couple of villagers. He waves and nods to passersby who smile and tell him of their appreciation for his gang’s efforts.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Walking back towards Robin:)_ “Guy was here about half an hour ago. He attacked the Sheriff’s men and was captured by Isabella. They’ve taken him to the castle.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “Good. Perhaps he can do some thinking while he’s there.”  
 **Marian:** “No, Robin. According to Joan, who works in the castle kitchens, Prince John has ordered a contest between the Sheriff and Isabella. Whomever manages to round up the most outlaws and money over the next two days becomes the permanent Sheriff.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “I’m assuming a long prison sentence isn’t on the cards?”  
 **Marian:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “Anyone captured is due to be executed once the Prince returns.”  
 **Robin:** “But this is Gisborne we’re talking about. Surely Isabella will see to it her brother is not executed.”  
 **Marian:** “I don’t think she’ll have much choice. If that’s what the Prince has decreed and she refuses…”  
 **Robin:** “Then Vaisey will be Sheriff once more. _(Marian nods.)_ All right, we can’t let that happen. _(Marian relaxes a little.)_ We have to make sure Isabella wins this contest.”  
 **Marian:** “And what about Guy?”  
 **Robin:** “First things first. We need to find the others and tell them what’s going on. Come on.”  
 _(Robin turns and heads back towards the forest, Marian following after him.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Much has dug about as deep as he is tall.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “So…?”  
 **Much:** _(Breathlessly:)_ “Well… I’m pretty sure… that this wasn’t the tree. But… _(points behind him with his thumb)_ … I reckon it might be that one.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Grins with half his mouth.)_ “Give me the shovel. _(Much obediently hands up the spade, the water sloshing around his feet as he moves, then raises his arms up, expecting to be pulled out of the hole. The Sheriff walks off and stabs the spade into the ground. to a guard:)_ Fill it in.” _(Walks away.)_  
 **Much:** “What? _(The guard starts digging.)_ Oh, come on.”  
 _(As the Sheriff stands patiently with his back to Much, the guard flips in a spadeful of dirt and digs for more. Much tries to pull himself out in vain. He stops when he hears a loud chirping sound. The Sheriff hears it, too, and is suspicious of the noise. Much looks around, knowing that the gang are near. Allan, hidden behind some brush, throws a knife at the Sheriff ’s head. The Sheriff ducks and the knife impales a tree trunk behind him. Allan chirps again and takes off past the guards into the forest, making sure that he can be plainly seen. The Sheriff sees him and yells at the guards.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “After him! Get him!”  
 **Guards:** “Quick! After him! Come on!”  
 _(All the guards take off after Allan. The Sheriff looks at Much in the hole. Much breathes heavily and stares at him with big eyes. The Sheriff turns around towards where the knife came from and takes a couple steps that way.)_

_(Allan runs quickly through the trees with the guards on his heels. As soon as the guards break through the clearing however, they are halted by the sight of Will and Djaq who are pointing their bows at them. Allan turns, picks up his own bow and stands with the others, holding the guards at bay. Meanwhile, in a tree above Much, Little John settles himself and lowers a rope. Much sees it and gets a good grip, then tugs gently to signal Little John, who starts hauling him up. The Sheriff still has his back to them, muttering.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Idiots, idiots. _(Little John pulls up Much literally right behind the Sheriff’s back. Turns around to see Much gone.)_ Guards! Guards! _(Little John pulls Much safely into the tree as the Sheriff continues to yell.)_ Stop! Idiots! Get back here!”  
 **Little John:** “You’re all right. You’re all right.”  
 **Much:** “Thanks, mate.”  
 _(Little John nods.)_

**Outlaws’ Camp.  
** _(The gang have all returned to the camp and Robin has told them about the Prince’s competition.)  
_ **Allan:** “Well obviously we want Isabella to win right?”  
 **Djaq:** “Not at the expense of more of us getting caught we don’t.”  
 **Much:** _(Wiping himself down with a towel:)_ “The Sheriff…Vaisey…whoever is clearly concentrating on collecting as much gold as he can first. _(To Robin:)_ He’s going after our stash.”  
 **Robin:** “And did you tell him we don’t have one?”  
 **Much:** “Yes! Obviously he didn’t believe me.”  
 **Little John:** “The Sheriff has already been to the camp. He saw where we stored our takings.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, but thankfully he doesn’t know how to get here.”  
 **Will:** “But Isabella does.”  
 _(There is silence for a moment as everyone thinks about this fact.)  
_ **Allan:** “Oh now come on, Isabella’s on our side. That’s why we want her to stay Sheriff isn’t it?”  
 **Djaq:** “That doesn’t mean she won’t come here.”  
 **Marian:** “Which is why we need to talk to her. We need to go to the castle.”  
 **Robin:** “Marian.”  
 **Marian:** _(Continues:)_ “We have to save Guy, Robin.”  
 **Much:** “Gisborne? What about him?”  
 **Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “Gisborne got caught earlier this morning. He’s being held in the dungeons.”  
 **Marian:** “He’s set to be executed tomorrow, we can’t let that happen.”  
 _(The gang all murmur in disagreement.)  
_ **Will:** “You want us to all risk our necks for Gisborne?”  
 **Marian:** “He’s one of us now, Will.”  
 **Will:** “He walked out on us, Marian.”  
 **Marian:** “Because he was upset about… _(Marian trails off, not wanting to bring up the reason for Gisborne’s anger.)_ We can’t just leave him there. He doesn’t deserve to die.”  
 **Little John:** _(Mutters:)_ “That’s debatable.”  
 _(Marian shoots a look at John who merely shrugs.)  
_ **Much:** “Going to the castle is too risky, Marian. We can aid Isabella in other ways. All of us going to save one man is-”  
 **Marian:** “Is exactly the kind of thing we do! _(To everyone:)_ For better or worse Guy is part of this group now. He defied the Prince and is an outlaw, just like us. We can’t just stand by and do nothing to save him.”  
 **Will:** “Why not? He stood by as his men killed innocent villagers. He stood by as he ordered the attack on Lexa’s village. He stood by as my father was murdered!”  
 **Marian:** “He is trying to atone for those crimes, Will. I just know he is. _(Sighs, takes a moment:)_ He cannot make up for his past if he has no future.”  
 **Robin:** “All right, we don’t have time for this. We don’t have to decide on any rescue plans right now just whether we go to the castle or not?”  
 **Marian:** “Yes, absolutely.”  
 **Little John:** “No.”  
 **Djaq:** “Yes. _(At Will’s look:)_ He has a lot to make up for, he should be given that chance.”  
 **Will:** “And what if we all get caught and thrown into the dungeons with him? I say no.”  
 **Allan:** “Well, I’m not being funny but if anyone knows about trying to make up for past mistakes, it’s me. So yeah, I’m in.”  
 **Much:** “I’m with Will. We don’t know what we’d be walking into.”  
 _(With the vote tied at three to three, the others all turn to Robin who has the deciding vote. Robin sighs and lowers his head a moment before making his decision.)_


	3. Gold Rush

**Nottingham Town.**  
 _(The gang, in cloaks, walk through the town towards the castle.)  
_ **Robin:** “Well, this should be interesting.”  
 **Marian:** ”I can’t believe Will didn’t come.“  
 **Much:** “I can’t believe any of us came, let alone six of us.”  
 **Djaq:** “He stayed behind just in case.”  
 **Marian:** “In case of what? Will’s the only one capable of breaking Guy out of his cell.”  
 **Much:** “Well if Isabella releases Gisborne, Will won’t have to will he?”  
 **Allan:** “Look, what exactly are we going to be doing here?”  
 **Robin:** “I’ll think of something. Let’s just see what she’s made of, shall we?”  
 _(They walk through the castle gate. At the top of the steps, Isabella’s high-backed chair sits flanked by guards. To her right sits Sir Jasper who is thoroughly enjoying himself. A young lady prisoner stands at the bottom, a guard holding her tied hands. Around the platform, with four gallows set up ready, the townsfolk gather to watch.)_

**Isabella:** “Meg Bennett, the Sheriff ’s Court has heard of your disobedience to your father… and your refusal to accept any suitors he chose for you.”  
 **Meg:** _(Looking down, avoiding Isabella’s eyes.)_ “Lady Sheriff, one was a drunken sot, the second looked like a donkey, and the—the third was a halfwit with the brains of a tree.”  
 _(The crowd chuckle. A man near the guards on the steps limps forward.)  
_ **Third Suitor:** “You little wretch!”  
 _(Isabella holds her hand up at the man and a guard pulls him back.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Please! And the fourth, you apparently bribed to go back to York with money you stole from your father.”  
 **Meg:** “He was a mummy’s boy! _(The crowd laugh again.)_ What use is that?”  
 **Isabella:** “Meg, tell the court why you acted in such a deplorable fashion.”  
 **Meg:** _(Fiercely:)_ “Because I won’t accept anyone telling me how to live my own life! I don’t want to marry. Men are so… stupid!”  
 _(Robin looks around with a slight smile while Marian tries to hide hers.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Quiet!”  
 **Meg:** “I think England would be a much better place if women were in charge.”  
 **Allan:** _(Chuckles.)_ “Oh, Isabella will love that.”  
 _(Robin looks down with a silent chuckle himself.)_  
 **Much:** “Shh.”  
 **Man In Crowd:** “Won’t stand for that, would you?”  
 **Isabella:** “Untie her.”  
 **Third Suitor:** “What?!”  
 **Meg:** “Thank you.”

_(Isabella rises as Meg is untied. She takes a step down as Robin stares at her, dumbfounded.)  
_ **Isabella:** “People of Nottingham, now maybe you can see the kind of sheriff I am. And as I’ve set Meg here free… _(Isabella, with a motion, invites Meg to her side, then takes her hand.)_ …I intend to set the whole of Nottingham free! _(The crowd cheer with fists in the air; the gang are silent.)_ To be fairer, more peaceful and prosperous place for us all. _(The crowd cheer again. The gang are still silent, but Robin is looking at Isabella with narrowed, incredulous eyes. Isabella turns to Meg and leads her up the steps.)_ You are far too bright to be locked up. I think I need people like you around me. _(Isabella stops, looks back at the crowd, then turns around to address them again.)_ The last regime was brutal and corrupt. And in recognition of crimes committed against the people, my brother, Guy of Gisborne, shall be punished here on tomorrow at midday.”  
 _(Robin and Much exchange glances as the crowd cheer. Robin leans into Marian.)  
_ **Robin:** “See? Punished, not executed. She won’t betray her own blood.”  
 **Marian:** _(Skeptical:)_ “I trust _her_ , Robin. I’m worried about Sir Jasper and Prince John.”  
 _(Sir Jasper gets to his feet, applauding:)  
_ **Jasper:** “Bravo. Isn’t she marvellous?”  
 _(Isabella and Meg head inside as Sir Jasper follows.)  
_ **Little John:** “Well, what do we do now?”  
 **Robin:** “She’s definitely got the people on her side.”  
 **Marian:** “Did you see Jasper? He completely fawned over her when he saw the crowd’s reaction.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “If she keeps that up the Prince will have no choice but to name her Sheriff permanently.”  
 **Allan:** “So what about Guy?”  
 **Robin:** _(Thinking:)_ “He’s safe for now. Our priority is to make sure Isabella remains Sheriff and the best way to do that is to obstruct Vaisey as much as we can. Split up into pairs and find out where he is. If we can make Vaisey waste time chasing after us, then he won’t be able to search for more gold.”  
 **Marian:** “And because Isabella has already captured Guy, she’s essentially ahead of Vaisey in the contest?”  
 **Robin:** “Exactly. _(To the others:)_ Go, and don’t get caught. Marian and I need to stay here and find out Isabella’s next move.”  
 _(Much and the others leave as Robin and Marian look at each other, wondering what will happen next.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Isabella, Meg & Sir Jasper enter the room.)  
_ **Jasper:** "Already half the day gone and no word from Vaisey. Whereas you, my dear Sheriff, have one outlaw to your credit.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Smiles:)_ “Plus, the people seem to love me.”  
 **Jasper:** “Yes, I noticed that. Pity it won’t last, what with you having to raise a substantial amount of money between now and tomorrow afternoon. The only way get a hold of that kind of dosh is to tax the people, and that never goes down well.”  
 **Meg:** “Not necessarily. I know where gold coins are buried, handfuls and handfuls.”  
 **Jasper:** “Where?”  
 **Meg:** “There’s a mound. _(Looks back at Isabella and guards.)_ Near Dead Man’s Crossing in the forest.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think I know it.”  
 **Jasper:** “Well then you’ve no time to lose, my dear, make haste! I shall have to stay here and wait for Vaisey to check in. And _(Pointing at Meg.)_ I’m afraid the rules of the contest are very clear. Each candidate is only allowed a group of guards to help them. You will have to remain here. _(to guard:)_ Lock her up.”  
 **Isabella:** “Is that really necessary?”  
 **Jasper:** “Only way I can be sure you’re not receiving illegal assistance, my lady.”  
 **Isabella:** _(to Meg:)_ “Listen, once I find the gold I’ll return and set you free.”  
 **Jasper:** _(Coughs:)_ “Tick Tock, lady Sheriff.”  
 **Isabella:** _(to Meg:)_ “You stay strong.”   
_(Isabella turns and leaves the room, several guards following in her wake. As Jasper snaps his fingers, two guards pull Meg in the opposite direction. Meg struggles.)_  
 **Meg:** ”Get off me!”

**Nottingham Town. The Trip to Jerusalem Inn. Exterior.  
** _(Robin and Marian walk around to the front of the inn, each with a tall, earthenware cup in hand.)  
_ **Robin:** “This competition is dangerous.”  
 _(Robin sits on a bench alongside an empty table.)  
_ **Marian:** “For Nottingham and for everyone. _(Robin sets down his cup as Marian does the same and sits next to him.)_ What are we going to do about Guy?“  
 **Robin:** _(Rolls his eyes:)_ "Why is every thought that comes out of your mouth about Gisborne?”  
 **Marian:** “Because it’s our fault he’s in there!”  
 **Robin:** “ _We_ didn’t make him storm into Locksley and get himself captured. His wounded pride did that.”  
 **Marian:** “No, I did that. I should have been straight with him. I should have told him the truth about us.”  
 **Robin:** “This wasn’t your fault, Marian. Gisborne is clearly irrational. Who knows what would’ve happened had you told him the truth. He could’ve lashed out and… run you through or something.”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I highly doubt that.”  
 **Robin:** “But that’s just it, you don’t know for certain what he would do. Years spent by Vaisey’s side would warp anyone’s mind.”  
 **Marian:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “I still think it was wrong.”  
 **Robin:** _(Concedes:)_ “Perhaps it was. But however it happened, now at least he knows and can start to come to terms with it. Some time spent alone in a dark cell might be just what he needs right now.”  
 _(Marian considers him a moment then smirks, slapping Robin on the arm.)  
_ **Marian:** “You are so full of it, Robin. You’re just enjoying the fact that he’s locked away in the castle and I’m out here with you. This is some sort of payback in your mind.”  
 **Robin:** _(Innocently:)_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about. _(At Marian’s knowing look:)_ And even if I did, the man did try and marry you by force _and_ burnt down your home. Don’t you think he deserves a little time left alone with his thoughts?”  
 **Marian:** “So you have every intention of rescuing him?”  
 **Robin:** “What sort of man would I be if I could save another’s life and do nothing about it? _(Marian pulls Robin to her and kisses him, then Robin returns a long one. He pulls back at the sound of a horse neighing, and sees a coach coming down the street with Isabella inside. Robin’s jaw drops as he watches it pass. He looks over at Marian:)_ Right. Well, er, I should probably go. You stay here and think of a plan to get Gisborne out. Isabella was traveling alone so that means Jasper is still inside the castle. So promise me you won’t try and rescue him alone?”  
 **Marian:** _(Hold up two fingers:)_ “I promise.”  
 _(Robin stands up and leaves. Marian composes herself, spotting Allan, she clears her throat, stands and follows him.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(The guards put Meg in a cell next to Gisborne, who is lying calmly on the floor, giving in to his depression.)  
_ **Meg:** “Get off me! Let go! Ah! Don’t! _(Meg screams as the guard puts shackles on her wrists. Gisborne coolly looks over. The guards leave.)_ I’ll make you pay for this, you rancid brutes! _(The cell door closes.)_ Oh! _(Disgustedly:)_ Men. If I had my way, they’d all disappear in a puff of smoke and the world would be a happier place. _(Meg sighs, then sees Gisborne.)_ What are you staring at? _(Gisborne merely turns his head to the wall away from her.)_ I know you. _(Gisborne looks at her again. Meg goes to the bars separating them.)_ You’re him, aren’t you? Isabella’s brother? _(Smugly:)_ She’s a friend of mine.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Not that close, obviously.”  
 **Meg:** “That nasty Jasper character did this to me, clever. You always were a bit pleased with yourself. _(Gisborne eyes her. A bit dreamily:)_ I saw you once… the man in black on his black horse, the big “I am.” Look at you now, dirty and miserable… and small. And now you’re probably going to be executed.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Looks sharply at Meg.)_ “By the look of it, you might not be far behind.“  
 **Meg:** “I hope you go to hell!”  
 _(Meg turns away and sits against the wall.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I’m already there.”  
 _(Gisborne turns his head back to the wall.)_

**Nottingham Town.**  
 _(Marian glances nervously around as Allan stands leaning against a post with his arms folded.)  
_ **Allan:** "So what’s the plan then?”  
 **Marian:** “I need you to sneak into the dungeons and let Guy know we’re working on getting him out. Meanwhile I’ll check out the courtyard for the best entry and exit points.”  
 **Allan:** “Right so your plan is for me to find Guy and tell him to hold tight while we think of a plan?”  
 **Marian:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “I realise it’s not much to go on.”  
 **Allan:** “That’s nothing to go on.”  
 **Marian:** _(Winces at her lackluster plan, smiling apologetically:)_ “He needs to know we’re here and we haven’t abandoned him.”  
 **Allan:** _(Rubbing his hands together:)_ “Well, nothing like a bit of improvisation to keep you on your toes. Wish me luck.”  
 _(Marian watches amazed as Allan casually walks towards the castle, greeting guards by name as he goes. Remembering that while Gisborne may have trained the guards, Allan was the one they all liked.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Near Dead Man’s Crossing.  
** _(Isabella leads her guards through the forest. She walks through the thick undergrowth. Then she stops.)  
_ **Isabella:** “This is it. _(She holds out her hand for a spade from a guard. Isabella then turns, walks to a spot and steps on the spade. Isabella hears coins rattle. She sticks the spade in the ground beside her, staring at the tall mound. She digs by hand in its side, then reaches in as far as she can. Isabella holds up a coin. Smilng:)_ Look.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Hmm. Let me see.” _(Isabella’s face falls as she sees Vaisey standing behind her with his own guards. Snatching the coin from Isabella, Vaisey bites it. to two guards:)_ You, get some more men. You, what are you waiting for?  
 _(Vaisey smiles as the second guard steps forward.)_ Get digging! _(to Isabella:)_ All’s fair in love and war, dear girl. _(Leans in and whispers to her:)_ This gold is mine. _(to guards:)_ Well, come on! Get on with it! _(The first guards leaves past Robin hiding in the brush.)_ Right, you lot! I want the treasure out of here by nightfall.”  
 _(Robin hears Vaisey’s words and realises he needs to get a plan in action.)  
_ **Robin:** “I’d best get the others.”  
 _(Robin leaves as Vaisey continues ordering around the guards.)_


	4. Challenge Accepted

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Meg pulls repeatedly on her chain, shrieking with frustration, trying to break it. Gisborne is annoyed with the noise and her persistence.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Just… leave it, will you?”  
 **Meg:** “Well, it hurts!”  
 _(Gisborne sits against the wall, his hands on his head. He takes them down.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “That’s why they do it. Deal with it.”  
 _(Meg sits against the wall, flustered.)  
_ **Meg:** “I’m thirsty.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Well then save your breath and stop whining.”  
 **Meg:** “Nasty piece of work you, aren’t you? No wonder Isabella wants you dead. _(Gisborne remains silent.)_ What did you do to her anyway?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Looks up at the ceiling.)_ “Oh, give me strength. It’s almost worth dying to be spared your endless chatter.“  
 **Meg:** “Oh, come on. You’re here, I’m here. What else are we going to do?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Silent a moment.)_ “I found her a husband. That’s what I did. _(Looks away.)_ Good price, too.”  
 **Meg:** “You sold her? Your own sister?”  
 **Gisborne:** “It was her best chance in life. It’s not my fault she went and made a mess of it.“  
 **Meg:** “Well, of course it is! All of it! You sold her to a monster!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Quietly:)_ “You stupid girl. You know nothing about it.”  
 **Meg:** “I’m not a stupid girl! I’m Meg! _(Leans her head back on the wall. Softer:)_ And I’m still thirsty.“  
 **Gisborne:** _(Staring at Meg:)_ “That stone around your neck. _(Meg picks it up.)_ Suck it. It’ll make your mouth water.“  
 _(Meg looks at it, then puts it in her mouth and sucks on it, then looks at Gisborne, who looks sideways back at her.)_

**Powis Castle. The Great Hall. Wales.**  
 _(The council is gathered in the Great Hall. Lexa sits upon her throne in front of the ambassadors of the thirteen clans. Prince Roan kneels on the floor manacled and guarded.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Ambassadors of the Coalition, today we honor our covenant. The clan that stands against one of us stands against us all.”  
 **Titus:** _(To the guards by the door:)_ “Bring in the accused. _(As the doors open, Queen Nia of the Irish walks into the room.)_ Queen Nia, you have been accused of trying to usurp the power of the Commander, what say you?”  
 **Queen Nia:** _(Coolly:)_ “It’s true.”  
 _(The ambassadors and those gathered to witness murmur amongst themselves.)  
_ **Titus:** “The punishment for treason is death. Do you have anything to say in your defense?”  
 **Queen Nia:** “I need no defense. _(Looks at Lexa:)_ She does. Today is judgment day. I call for a vote of no confidence.”  
 **Titus:** _(to the guards:)_ “Take this Queen to meet her fate.”  
 **Floukru Ambassador:** “Not so fast. _(Rising to his feet:)_ Commander no more.”  
 **Sankru Ambassador:** “Commander no more.”  
 **Yujleda Ambassador:** “Commander no more.”  
 **Titus:** “Take them away too!”  
 **Lexa:** “Wait!”  
 **Titus:** _(Whispering:)_ “Lexa, please execute these traitors.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Holding up her hand:)_ “Let her make her move.”  
 _(The remaining ambassadors all get to their feet, all echoing the statement ‘Commander no more.’)  
_ **Clarke:** “Commander, what is this?”  
 **Lexa:** “This is a coup.”  
 **Queen Nia:** _(To Clarke:)_ “This is the law. _(Turning to Lexa:)_ Her law. a unanimous vote of the ambassadors or death are all that can remove a commander from power.”

**Clarke:** “It is not unanimous.”  
 **Queen Nia:** “We don’t recognize your legitimacy.”  
 **Titus:** “We do. _(Stepping down from the dais:)_ Clarke joined the coalition. She is the leader of the thirteenth clan. This vote of no confidence fails! _(Pointing to the ambassadors:)_ All you coup plotters will suffer the same fate as Queen Nia.”  
 _(Murmuring:)  
_ **Queen Nia:** “She won’t take our heads because she knows our armies will retaliate. None of us here wants war.”  
 **Lexa:** “We both know what you want, Nia. _(Getting to her feet and walking towards the Queen:)_ If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge and let’s get on with it.”  
 **Queen Nia:** _(Nods:)_ “Very well. You are challenged.”  
 **Lexa:** “And I accept your challenge.”  
 **Titus:** “So be it. Single combat. Warrior against warrior to the death. Queen Nia, who do you choose to be your champion?”  
 **Queen Nia:** _(Glancing over to Roan:)_ “My son, Prince Roan.”  
 **Titus:** “Heda, who will fight for you?”  
 _(Lexa returns to her throne and sits.)  
_ **Lexa:** “I am the Commander. No one fights for me.”  
 _(Queen Nia smiles at this as Clarke and Titus exchange worried looks.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Near Dead Man’s Crossing.  
** _(The Sheriff finds a boarded up entrance. He pulls away the rotten planks. The gang watch from afar, hidden in the trees.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Burial mound. Danish by the look of it. They placed curses on horse’s heads to ward off intruders.”   
_(Much turns, wide-eyed, to the mound. Vaisey steps inside and sees a room full of shining gold treasure piled on a replica of a Viking longship. He picks up the horse’s head and brings it out, wailing like a ghost and brandishing it at the guards. The men are all frightened.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Get a grip! It’s just a horse’s head.”  
 _(Robin watches intensely, an idea forming if needed. Much leans to Robin.)  
_ **Much:** “Golden bridle, nice.”  
 **Djaq:** “Now I’d say that’s a chief’s. It’s the treasure. They bury it with them for the long journey to Valhalla.“  
 **Little John:** “Where is that? It’s near Norwich, isn’t it?”  
 _(Robin rubs his forehead with his fingers trying not to laugh at Little John’s ignorance.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Patiently:)_ “No, John. Valhalla is Norse for heaven.”  
 _(Vaisey stands behind Isabella and puts an ornate tarnished silver chain around her shoulders.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “No hard feelings. _(Isabella stares in silence.)_ What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?“  
 **Isabella:** “I thought we were friends, Vaisey. _(Pulls the chain off her shoulders.)_  
And now you’re stealing my treasure.“  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, but we are friends my dear. But there is a natural order of things. After I am once again named Sheriff of Nottingham, then we can go back to how things were between us.”  
 **Isabella:** “Won’t you at least let me leave with my men so I can try and level the scores between us?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “The sooner the gold’s back in Nottingham and I am restored to my rightful position, the better!”  
 **Guard:** “You four, start loading the gold onto the cart!”  
 _(Isabella throws the silver necklace into the platter and walks away in disgust.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Intensely:)_ “Right. We get rid of him.”  
 **Will:** “Let’s take his gold first.”  
 **Djaq:** “And make sure Isabella remains sheriff.”  
 **Robin:** “Much I want you to stay and watch the hoard. The rest of you, come with me. _(Stands.)_ Come on.”  
 _(Robin, Djaq, Little John and Will leave.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Gisborne stands with his back to the bars of Meg’s cell. Meg is still sitting with her back against the wall.)  
_ **Meg:** “Are you scared?”  
 **Gisborne:** “What of?”  
 **Meg:** _(Scoffs.)_ “ ‘What of?’ Your date with the execution.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Brazenly:)_ “Do I look scared?”  
 **Meg:** “Actually, no. _(Gisborne looks at Meg, who smiles and chuckles.)_ Terrible, yeah. One out of ten for personal appearance… but not frightened. I’m almost impressed. It’s as if you’ve got a clear conscience.”  
 _(Gisborne sits down.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Well, why shouldn’t I have?”  
 **Meg:** “Because of all the awful things you’ve done in your life. I mean, no-one actually seems sorry that you’re on the way out, do they? Does that not make you sad?”  
 **Gisborne:** “I can’t help what people think of me. What’s done is done. And if I am to die, then so be it.”  
 **Meg:** “Is your life really that empty that you don’t care whether you live or die?”  
 _(Gisborne’s eyes widen, pondering the thought. Just then he hears a noise beside him and turns to see Allan smiling at him from between the bars.)  
_ **Allan:** "Nah, he’s just feeling sorry for himself, that’s all.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Allan? What are you doing here?”  
 **Allan:** “Oh you know, thought I’d come for a chat. I’m here to get you out of here of course!”  
 **Meg:** _(Leaning against the bars of her cell:)_ “Who is it, Guy?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Sighs:)_ “Meg, this is Allan. Allan, Meg.”  
 **Allan:** _(Smirks:)_ “A pleasure, I’m sure. Aren’t you the one who turned down all her suitors?”  
 **Meg:** _(Simply:)_ “I’m not someone who settles.”  
 **Allan:** “Clearly. _(To Gisborne:)_ Anyway, Marian wanted me to let you know that we’re working on a plan to get you out of here.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Marian sent you?”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, she’s scouting the courtyard as we speak.”  
 **Gisborne:** “If she’s caught she’ll be right in here with us. _(Realising something:)_ How did you get in here anyway?”  
 **Allan:** “Are you kidding? The guards love me. I told 'em I wanted to say my goodbyes and they let me straight in. Good lads these.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Mutters:)_ “To you maybe.”  
 **Allan:** “Oh don’t worry about that, Guy. You were their boss, they weren’t supposed to like you, just respect you. And they did, honest.”  
 _(Meg picks up a stale heel of bread. She sees the maggots crawling on it, squeals and tosses it, unintentionally, at Gisborne. She wipes her hands on her skirt and crosses her arms.)  
_ **Meg:** “I’m starving.”  
 **Allan:** _(Smirks at Gisborne:)_ “So, just be ready for anything tomorrow. If something unexpected happens, that’s probably us.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Right.”  
 **Allan:** _(Getting to his feet:)_ “I’ll leave you to it then.”   
_(Allan winks then disappears just as a guard appears from behind the corner. Gisborne waits for the man to pass before reaching for the bread and calmly flicks off the multitude of pests with his fingernail. Meg watches, curious and slightly touched. Gisborne hands her back the bread.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Gently:)_ “Here… keep your strength up.”  
 _(Meg smiles, goes up to the bars, and takes the bread.)  
_ **Meg:** “There must be some good in you yet.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Shakes his head slightly.)_ “You don’t know me. _(Meg breaks off a bite and eats it.)_ Besides… I thought you hated men.”  
 **Meg:** _(Pauses, caught.)_ “I do. _(Looks down at bread and eats another bite. A bit softer:)_ I do.”  
 _(Gisborne scoffs softly and leans his head against the bars, staring at Meg. Meg glances up at him.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Near Dead Man’s Crossing.  
** _(The cart comes down the road. Djaq, with her sword drawn, stands in the road.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Hey, stop! Stop! _(The carts stops in front of her.)_ If you want to use this road, you’ll have to pay a toll. _(The guards laugh. They look at each other, and laugh more.)_ That’s not very nice, now is it?”  
 _(Will climbs into the cart, stands behind the two guards, slams their heads together and pushes them off the cart. The guards fall to the ground on their backs. They sit up, dazed, and see Robin and Little John waiting to punch them into oblivion.)_  
 ****

**Back With The Gold…  
Guard: **“Start loading the gold now onto the cart.”  
 _(Much deliberately keeps his eyes on the guards working. Robin comes up behind him.)  
_ **Robin:** “Right. We’re almost ready. Much, when the cart’s ready, I want you to get it out of there. All right?“ **  
Much:** _(Very silently whispers:)_ “Yeah, yeah.“ **  
Robin:** “Good luck.“ **  
** _(Much gathers his arrows and weapons together. Vaisey takes a ring off a skeletal hand and puts it on his own finger, where several others have already found a new home. Isabella watches him, a bit horrified at taking things from a dead man. Vaisey pokes his fingers through the eye sockets of the skull and holds it up.)_  
 **Sheriff:** _(to the skull:)_ “Thanks, my friend.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Eyes wide.)_ “You ought to be careful. He might come back to haunt you.”  
 _(A horse whinnies as Little John and Will, dressed as guards, drive the cart in.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “That’s it! We’re done.”  
 **Little John:** “Whoa!”  
 _(The cart stops. Isabella steadily walks away from Vaisey.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Watching Isabella:)_ “Start loading!”  
 _(Little John gets off the cart.)  
_ **Little John:** “Right! Let’s get it loaded! Come on, men.”   
_(The guards, Little John and Will start to load the cart. Vaisey follows Isabella, who suddenly stops by the coach. She sees Robin standing behind the brush through its curtains. He puts a finger to his lips. Her eyes show she understands.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Isn’t this my lucky day.”   
_(Holds out his hand to admire the rings.)_

**Isabella:** _(Turns around.)_ “Luck can easily change.”   
_(Isabella stares at Vaisey. Robin watches him through the curtain. The Sheriff suspects something and looks at the coach, but can’t see Robin. He calls to the guards.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Right. Let’s go!”  
 _(The Sheriff walks away and Much shoots the guard next to the coach with an arrow. Vaisey hears the guard groan and draws his sword as Robin steps out from behind the coach.)  
_ **Robin:** “This hoard isn’t yours to take, Vaisey.”  
 _(Robin draws his sword. The gang start to fight.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “And who’s going to stop me?”  
 _(Robin charges and the Sheriff parries. They both make sweeping moves and deflect each other’s moves. Vaisey raises his sword overhead and down, and Robin blocks, holding his sword at both ends, then quickly shoves Vaisey’s blade aside. Robin swings and the Sheriff ducks. Isabella makes the most of the distraction and runs into the trees. Robin jabs at Vaisey but has to block his swing instead. Robin holds his sword overhead and swings down, but the Sheriff side steps it and falls to one knee, as three guards surround Robin. Djaq runs to help Robin, who puts his back to hers.)_  
 **Robin:** “Get back! Get back!”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Pointing his sword at some guards.)_ “You lot! With me! The rest, get the cart out of here!“  
 **Little John:** “Much, the cart!”  
 _(Much runs to the cart.)  
_ **Robin:** “Stay back! _(A guard climbs up beside the distracted Much, who turns just in time to be punched off the cart. He lands face down on the ground. The guard drives it off. Much shakes his dazed head and looks up at Robin. Djaq yells as she ducks under a guard’s upraised sword, just in time to avoid Robin running him through.)_ Get after them!”  
 _(Little John sees Much sitting on the ground.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Admonishingly:)_ “Much!”  
 _(Much, embarrassed at his failure picks himself up. Nearby, Isabella runs as fast as she can though the forest.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Isabella! Isabella!”  
 _(The Sheriff and two guards with torches chase her in the late afternoon sunlight.)_


	5. Agreements & Betrayals

**Sherwood Forest. Near Dead Man’s Crossing.**  
 _(Isabella runs, then ducks behind a thick tree, breathing heavily. She hears a twig snap close behind her. She quiets her breathing, pulls up her skirt and takes a knife from a small belt tied around her thigh. She slowly slides around the tree, then suddenly stabs out with the knife. Robin catches her arm and faces her with a stern look.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Relieved:)_ “Robin… _(Robin presses the inside of her wrist to make her drop the knife. He watches it as it falls from her hand to the ground.)_ Oh, thank God.”   
_(Isabella throws her arms around Robin’s neck. He loosely puts his arms around her waist and lets her hold him.)_  
 **Robin:** “Are you all right?”  
 _(Isabella nods and lets go.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Despite being betrayed by a friend, yes.”  
 **Robin:** “Vaisey is no one’s friend. Now maybe you realise that finally. My gang and I have been working on your behalf to make sure you remain sheriff. I assume our efforts won’t go unnoticed?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes, of course. _(Robin shifts his feet, his look still stern, deciding if he can trust her.)_ I think we can work together. I’ve always known it and I think you do, too.”  
 **Robin:** _(Purses his lips, then nods slightly.)_ “Marian trusts you, so it’s a deal.”  
 **Isabella:** “You won’t regret this. How can I repay you?”  
 **Robin:** “Well, you can start by handing over the gold… tomorrow, at Knight’s Glade.“  
 **Isabella:** “But… I need it to win the contest.”  
 **Robin:** “Only if Vaisey manages to collect more than you. And I’m not going to let that happen.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Thinks:)_ “Of course. You must give it back to the people. It’s theirs, after all.“  
 **Robin:** “Good.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Getting closer:)_ “Isabella, come out, come out wherever you are!”  
 _(Little John and Will turn towards the voice, pulling their weapons ready.)_  
 **Robin:** “John, escort the Sheriff back to her castle.”  
 _(Little John makes a silent look of disbelief as Djaq, Much and Will disappear into the trees.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Quietly:)_ “Thank you.”  
 _(Little John stomps past her, clearly unhappy with his assignment.)_  
 **Little John:** _(Gruffly:)_ “This way.”  
 _(Robin leans on the tree and Isabella follows Little John.)_

**Powis Castle. Great Hall. Wales.**  
 _(Clarke enters the hall to find Lexa speaking with the Nightbloods. The Commander sits upon her throne as the Nightbloods sit at her feet below the dais.)  
_ **Lexa:** “What are the three pillars of being Commander?”  
 _(The words ‘Wisdom’, 'Compassion’ and 'Strength’ are uttered among the Nightbloods in answer.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Whispering to Titus:)_ “Talk her out of it yet?”  
 **Titus:** “No. But maybe you can.” 

**Clarke:** “I don’t understand. The Queen’s not fighting, why should she?”  
 **Titus:** “The Queen’s strength is not in doubt. Thanks to her deal with Prince John, Lexa’s is.”  
 **Lexa:** _(To the group:)_ “Train hard and remember, you are each worthy of your Nightblood.”  
 **Titus:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Nightbloods.”   
_(Claps and indicates for them to follow him.)_  
 **Lexa:** "Aden. _(A young boy turns.)_ Stay. Clarke, _(Clarke walks over.)_ this is Aden. Aden is the most promising of my novitiates. If I should die today, he will likely succeed me. _(Clarke cannot hide the worried look on her face. to Aden:)_ Clarke worries about her people. Tell her what will happen to them when you become Heda, Aden.”  
 **Aden:** “If I become Heda, I pledge my loyalty to the thirteenth Clan.”  
 **Lexa:** “Thank you. Now go join the others. _(Aden bows and leaves the room. Clarke turns to watch him leave.)_ See? _(Clarke turns back around. With a smile:)_ Nothing to worry about.”  
 **Clarke:** “I’m sorry if I’m worried the fate of the coalition lies in the hands of a child.”  
 **Lexa:** “Then you worry for nothing. I’ve sent Indra with a division of warriors to collect your friends and bring them here. Your people are protected, as I vowed they would be.”  
 **Clarke:** "You’re bringing Robin and his gang here?”  
 **Lexa:** “I’ve instructed Indra to tell them you sent for them. It seemed prudent, given that their opinion of me is likely to reflect your own.”  
 **Clarke:** “And if they refuse?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Regards Clarke a moment:)_ “They will be brought here for their own safety.” _(Turns and moves towards the throne.)_  
 **Clarke:** _(Following:)_ “My friends can look after themselves. It’s you I’m concerned about right now. _(Lexa stops and faces Clarke at this:)_ You don’t stand a chance against Roan.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Indignant:)_ “You’ve never seen me fight.”  
 **Clarke:** “No, but I saw him kill three men in the time it took the first one to hit the ground.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “If you’re right, today is the day my spirit will choose its successor, and you need to accept that.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Leaning close to the Commander:)_ “Like hell I do.”  
 _(Clarke turns and strides out of the Hall as Lexa coolly seats herself upon the Commander’s throne.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Isabella comes down with Sir Jasper and two guards.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Release her.”  
 _(Meg stands.)  
_ **Meg:** “Isabella, you’re back.”  
 **Isabella:** “Meg!”  
 **Meg:** “Thank goodness.”  
 _(The guard unlocks Meg’s cuffs. Gisborne sits at the bars separating them, his hands gripping the iron.)  
_ **Jasper:** “I’m not so sure your brother will feel the same. _(Leans down to speak to Gisborne:)_ You’re for the chop, my friend.”  
 _(Isabella glances at Guy, unsure of how she will be able to free him. Taking Meg’s arm, she begins to walk away. Gisborne watches Meg with a look of sadness in his eyes.)_  
 **Meg:** “Won’t you release Guy, too?”  
 _(Isabella turns to Meg.)  
_ **Jasper:** _(Scoffs:)_ “What? Are you mad? He’s our enemy.”  
 **Meg:** _(Looks plaintively at Guy.)_ “But…”  
 **Isabella:** _(Squeezing Meg’s hand:)_ “He betrayed Prince John, Meg. There’s nothing I can do.”  
 _(Isabella gives Meg a meaningful look and almost imperceptibly nods towards Sir Jasper as if to say ‘Not while he’s around.’ Gisborne glances down, but the fact Meg wants him released clearly moves him.)  
_ **Jasper:** “You sill girl. A few hours in a cell with a cold-hearted killer and you lose your wits.”   
_(Gisborne takes a last look at Meg.)  
_ **Isabella:** “My brother will get exactly what he deserves. Now come on.”  
 _(Isabella glances at Gisborne, then pulls Meg behind her. Meg looks back at Gisborne, who lowers his eyes, sinking back into his depression.)_

**Powis Castle. Courtyard.**  
 _(Prince Roan, accompanied by his mother Queen Nia is being led out into the courtyard by guards.)  
_ **Queen Nia:** “Focus, Roan. You’re here to practice. Remember, anticipate her reflexes. When you feel overconfident, you forget that your enemy has strengths, too.”  
 **Roan:** "I don’t need your help.”  
 **Queen Nia:** “You’re upset that I chose you?”  
 **Roan:** “I’m not surprised.”  
 **Queen Nia:** “When you kill Lexa, your banishment will be over. In the wake of your victory, our people will be more powerful than ever. That will be your legacy and your legend.”  
 **Roan:** “Don’t pretend you do anything for me, Mother.”  
 **Queen Nia:** “You’re right. Everything I do is for Ireland. What’s good for Ireland is good for you. _(To her second:)_ My sword. _(The second steps forward and presents the Queen with her sword as a guard uncuffs the Prince. Presenting the weapon to her son:)_ If you won’t fight for your mother or your queen, fight for your clan. _(Roan pulls the sword from the scabbard and inspects it.)_ I want her head.”  
 _(The Queen walks away, leaving Roan alone to practice. Spinning the sword a few times in his hand he turns suddenly and points the weapon towards a hooded figure.)  
_ **Roan:** “What do you want?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Lifting her hood and raising her head:)_ “We need to talk.”  
 **Roan:** “We have nothing to talk about. _(Lowers the sword and turns away:)_ I need to prepare.”  
 **Clarke:** “I didn’t tell Lexa you gave me the knife. That at least earns me a moment of your time. _(Roan raises an eyebrow but does not speak:)_ This is what your mother wanted all along.”  
 **Roan:** _(Turning back to her:)_ “What do you want? Spit it out.”  
 **Clarke:** “I want you to become the king. I know you’ve thought of it. She was willing to let you die, willing to let you be banished. I know you just want to go home.”  
 **Roan:** “When I win today, I will.”  
 **Clarke:** “For how long? How long until your mother finds another reason to cast you out, to sacrifice you? No one can cast a king out of his kingdom.”   
**Roan:** “I can’t do it… My people would never take me back… _(Clarke begins to turn away:)_ but… _(Clarke looks at him:)_ I can help you do it.”

**Sherwood Forest. Night.  
** _(The Sheriff and four guards with torches walk down the road.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Isabella!”  
 _(They encounter a cross made with flat, white stones in the middle of their path.)  
_ **Guard:** “I don’t like the look of this. You shouldn’t have touched that burial mound.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Superstitious peasant! _(The Sheriff kicks a rock near the centre out of place. Suddenly, a swarm of bats fly at them. The guards try to swat them away, scared.)_ They’re just bats! _(Two guards run away.)_ Get back here, you cowards!”  
 _(The Sheriff hears a horse whinny behind him. A figure in a black cloak, face hidden in the hood, on a white horse gallops up and stops.)  
_ **Will:** “You have disturbed the dead!”  
 _(The horses neighs and rears. The last two guards run off.)  
_ **Guard:** “Somebody help me! Help!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Come back!”  
 **Will:** “You invoked the Viking curse! You’ll be visited by suffering, madness and death!” _(Robin quietly stands behind The Sheriff.)_  
 **Robin:** “Playing with the devil. _(The Sheriff looks behind him. Robin draws his bow back.)_ Big mistake, Vaisey.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Meg comes down the stairs with a plate of food and a cup. She stops at the bottom, then moves forward to Gisborne’s cell. She sets down the plate and cup outside the bars where Gisborne is sitting. He looks forlornly up at her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Quietly:)_ “Thank you. _(Shakes his head.)_ But no.”  
 **Meg:** “You must eat… f—for me. It’s the least that I can do.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Honestly:)_ “You’ve done more than enough.”  
 **Meg:** _(Starts to cry:)_ “I haven’t done anything.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Nods slightly.)_ “You have. You made me think.”  
 **Meg:** “About what?”  
 **Gisborne:** “About… someone I know. She sees good where there is none. She made me a better man.”  
 **Meg:** “What happened?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Silent a moment before answering. Quietly:)_ “She loves another man. She lied and deceived me all for her love for another. _(Voice breaking a bit:)_ She does not love me, nor do I think she ever did. But despite all of that, she changed me.”  
 _(Meg tries to hold back her tears.)  
_ **Meg:** “Well, it’s her loss if you ask me.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Smiles:)_ “G—… Go on.”  
 _(Meg stands, gazes at him a moment, then leaves. Gisborne hangs his head.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Will, at the head, and Much carry a bound and gagged Sheriff into a small caged cart. Vaisey yells behind his gag.)  
_ **Will:** _(to cart driver:)_ “We found him in the forest, babbling something about Viking ghosts. _(Will stands over The Sheriff.)_ He needs to be locked up.”  
 **Much:** _(Stands at the back.)_ “Yep, madhouse is the best place for him.”  
 **Djaq:** “He’s a danger to himself and the people around him.”  
 _(Will gives a smug look to Djaq and gets out. Vaisey struggles and yells.)_   
**Will:** “And if he mentions something about being Sheriff of Nottingham, just pay no attention.“  
 _(Vaisey looks back at the driver and yells. Much closes the door and latches it.)  
_ **Much:** “He was the Queen of Sheba last week.”  
 _(Much steps away and Robin comes up.)  
_ **Robin:** “Nottingham’s well rid of you, Vaisey. And don’t even think of coming back. _(The cart driver turns around to watch.)_ Because if you do, your next destination won’t be an asylum… _(Vaisey yells.)_ …but where you really belong… hell.“  
 _(Robin taps the cart and nods. The cart drives off with Vaisey still screaming in back.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Isabella gives instructions to two guards. Behind her, more guards unpack the treasure and Meg stands watching her.)  
_ **Jasper:** _(Fondling a few coins:)_ “Well, since there’s been no sign of Vaisey and the day is almost out, I think the title of Sheriff is yours, my lady.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Takes a seat at her desk:)_ “You truly think so?”  
 **Jasper:** _(Nods:)_ “Especially now you’ve got some gold to show the Prince. The challenge was very specific: The winner will be the one who has captured the most outlaws _and_ gold. Just one or the other wouldn’t have sufficed.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Conversationally:)_ “What would’ve happened in that case I wonder?”  
 **Jasper:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I couldn’t say. Nothing good, I’d imagine.”  
 _(Meg comes over, pretending to look at the jewellery in a chest on the edge of the table. As Sir Jasper and Isabella continue talking, Meg eyes the keys lying next to the chest, then silently takes the keys off the table when Isabella turns her head away to think. Isabella smiles up at Meg, but she has disappeared. She quickly glances at the table and sees the keys are gone, too. She frowns slightly, then realises Meg’s intent. She stands and hurries out.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.**  
 _(Meg comes downstairs, checking for guards. She rushes to Gisborne and unlocks his cell.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Meg? _(Meg opens the door and kneels down to unlock Gisborne’s shackles.)_ What are you doing?”  
 **Meg:** “I can’t let her kill you. I just can’t.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Touched:)_ “You’d do this for me? _(Meg smiles. Gisborne grabs a bar and pulls himself up, then takes Meg’s hand and strokes her cheek lovingly. They stare into each other’s eyes.)_ Thank you.” _(Smiles.)_

_(Isabella stands at the foot of the stairs, watching. Sir Jasper beside her.)  
_ **Jasper:** “Well, this is touching.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Go! _(Gisborne pushes Meg forward and they start to run to the stairs, but Isabella catches Meg and, as Sir Jasper snaps his fingers, two guards with swords jump out to confront Gisborne.)_ She didn’t know what she was doing!”  
 **Isabella:** “Oh, yes she did! _(to Meg:)_ How could you? I set you free and this is how you repay me?”  
 **Meg:** “We’re not the same! I try to do things out of love. You’re doing this out of hate!”  
 **Isabella:** _(Eyes deliriously wide:)_ “How dare you?! I suppose I should be grateful. Now I know the only person I can trust is myself. I’m on my own!”  
 _(Isabella shoves Meg at the guards. One stays with Gisborne; the other takes Meg.)  
_ **Meg:** “You put yourself there, Isabella.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Raging, pointing at her brother:)_ “He put me there when he sold me into a loveless marriage! _(Meg and Gisborne stare at Isabella, who steps forward.)_ So, if you two lovebirds want to be together… that’s fine. You shall. You’ll both die.“  
 _(Meg can only choke on the air and she puts her hand to her throat as the guards steer them away. Sir Jasper smirks and watches Isabella a moment. As she stands there staring at nothing in particular we can only wonder what’s going through her mind. Whatever it is, she is clearly shaken by the days events. )_


	6. A New Regime

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp. Mid-morning.  
** _(The gang gather their weapons together.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on, we don’t want to be late for Knight’s Glade.”  
 _(Allan walks past Robin.)  
_ **Allan:** “Yeah, Iz definitely doesn’t like to be kept waitin’. I remember one time Guy had kept me late at the castle and when I got home to Bonchurch she made a right stink about it. Nearly took my head off with a water jug!”  
 **Much:** _(Grumbles:)_ “Home to Bonchurch. Bonchurch was promised to me!”  
 **Allan:** “Oh, yeah. sorry.”  
 _(Robin sighs as Marian, a troubled look on her face, follows Allan.)_  
 **Robin:** “Marian, are you all right?”  
 **Marian:** _(Brusquely:)_ “Fine. _(Robin tilts his head, looking at her, knowing it’s not the truth.)_ Allan and I have to get in position at the castle. We have to be there to rescue Guy in case you’ve forgot.”  
 **Robin:** “Hey… this is for the good of everyone. If we can get a sheriff working—”  
 **Marian:** _(Interrupts:)_ “Isabella has proven herself time after time. She will make a fantastic sheriff and will work with us but not if she refuses to execute her brother. We should all be working on how to free Guy without compromising Isabella’s position with Prince John.”  
 _(Marian pushes past Robin but he grabs her arm.)  
_ **Robin:** “Will you listen to me? I know she’s your friend but she’s not always been straight with us. After we meet her today I’ll know for sure whether she can be trusted or not.”  
 **Marian:** “Clearly my opinion is falling on deaf ears.”  
 _(Marian pulls away and heads for the castle. Little John comes up behind him.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Annoyed:)_ “Where are Djaq & Will?” _  
_ **Little John:** _(With a knowing look:)_ “They’re making their own way there. Hey. _(Glances meaningfully at Marian.)_ She’s worth more than any treasure. Don’t let her slip through your fingers.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Between Nottingham and Knight’s Glade.  
** _(Will stands waiting for Djaq who is adjusting her clothing behind a tree when he hears horses behind him. He quickly slips behind with Djaq.)_  
 **Djaq:** “Will we can’t, Robin will be waiting for us.”  
 **Will:** ”Shh.”  
 _(Isabella, two horsemen, a cart, and another lone horseman pass them. They step out to watch after they pass, then hear more men behind them in the trees. Will steps in front of the tree and watches fourteen footsoldiers trying to hurry quietly through the brush. Suspecting an ambush on the gang, Will and the Saracen pull their swords and follow.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Knight’s Glade.  
** _(Little John, Much & Robin walk out to the middle of the clearing. Isabella meets them.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Pleasantly:)_ “You came, then? _(Two guards set down a chest as Isabella strides towards Robin.)_ I am glad.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Sweetly:)_ “Of course. We had a deal, you and me, remember?”  
 **Robin:** “I do remember.”  
 _(Robin and Isabella stand facing each other.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Working together.”  
 **Robin:** “For the good of Nottingham.”  
 **Isabella:** “Absolutely. That’s all that matters now, isn’t it?”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods once.)_ “Mm-hm.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Indicates chest.)_ “Please, take it. You earned it. _(Robin looks at Little John behind him and jerks his head at the chest. He and Little John go to it. Isabella walks with Robin.)_ You were my knight in shining armour.”  
 **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “Yeah, that’s me.”  
 _(Isabella walks to the guards, smiling as Robin stops at the chest and opens it. It’s full of stones and horseshoes. The guards draw their swords.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Admonishingly:)_ “Robin!”  
 _(Little John turns away and is surprised to see more guards coming at them. Robin, utterly disappointed in himself, leans with both hands on the chest as the gang gather in a circle round him.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Bitterly:)_ “Life’s full of disappointment, isn’t it? _(Will & Djaq run, following the guards, and stop behind a tree to watch near the glade. They see a single guard with the cart and four more horses. Will gets a tighter grip on his  
sword, preparing to take the man out.) _Now, I’ve decided to stand on my own two feet. Thought about what you said: obey your every command, do whatever you say.“  
 **Robin:** “I offered you friendship.”  
 **Isabella:** “No, you threatened me. You seek to use me to enhance the legend of Robin Hood. Well I am sick of being used. Vaisey betrayed me, my brother before that. Even that peasant girl turned her back on me. Well I say no more. As sheriff of Nottingham I won’t be some frightened little woman.“  
 **Robin:** “No, you’ll just be Prince John’s puppet.”  
 **Much:** “What about the princess? What about Clarke?”  
 **Isabella:** “What about her? She’s gone, vanished. There is no princess. _(to guards:)_ Go on, take them!”  
 _(Robin rips his sword from its scabbard. The gang, in the inner circle, face seventeen guards surrounding them. Much spins his dual swords once. The guards slowly advance, closing the circle.)  
_ **Robin:** “Oh, I hate it when I’m right.”  
 _(Robin thrusts and hits a guard’s sword, but the guards do not react. After a few moments, Djaq & Will, riding horses and leading others, gallop through the mêlée.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Yaah! Robin!”  
 _(Some guards and Isabella have to step back to avoid getting trampled, giving the gang a momentary advantage. They attack as Isabella watches in disbelief. Will stops at the far end of the clearing.)_  
 **Will:** _(Looks back at the gang.)_ “Come on!”  
 _(The gang each fight off the guard in front of them and then run to the horses. Little John sits behind Will. Much is on another. Robin runs to the side of the fourth horse.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Get them!”  
 _(The guards chase after them. Robin jumps onto the back of his horse and they all get away.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(The gang hurry back into camp to regroup.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Robin, what do we do? Isabella knows about the camp.”  
 **Robin:** “Well obviously we can’t stay here now. We’ll have to scatter until we can find somewhere new to set up camp.”  
 **Will:** “Rebuild somewhere else.”  
 _(Robin nods. A disgruntled Much walks through to his kitchen.)  
_ **Much:** “I don’t believe this!” _  
_ **Little John:** ( _To Will:)_ “Won’t your traps hold them off?”  
 **Will:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “Not for long. They’re meant to capture a single person or at the most a small group. They won’t stop the sheriff’s army.”  
 **Much:** “It’s over.”  
 **Robin:** “No, Much it’s not over. We’ll find somewhere else and rebuild. For now take everything you can carry and stash it in the forest. We can’t come back here again.”  
 **Little John:** “Robin, what’s the plan?”  
 **Robin:** “First we’re going to warn Marian and Allan that Isabella’s changed sides. Then we’re going to take that hoard back… today at noon.”  
 **Little John:** “What about Gisborne’s execution?”  
 **Robin:** _(Considers:)_ “It’s a perfect distraction.”  
 ****

**Powis Castle. Guest Chamber. Wales.  
** _(Queen Nia sits at the head of a long table eating as Clarke enters.)_  
 **Queen Nia:** _(As Clarke reaches the table:)_ “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
 **Clarke:** “What if I changed my vote?”  
 **Queen Nia:** _(Sits up, her demeanor softens:)_ “Now you’re thinking like a leader of your people.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Walking the length of the table:)_ “I would need some assurances first.”  
 **Queen Nia:** “Your clan…Nottingham is it? Will be safe.”  
 **Clarke:** “And me?”  
 **Queen Nia:** “My quarrel is with Lexa, not you.”  
 **Clarke:** “She was your Natblida before she was chosen as Commander, yes?”  
 **Queen Nia:** _(Smiles:)_ “You wish to know the reason for the animosity between myself and the Commander? _(Clarke nods:)_ Very well. _(Motions for Clarke to sit, which she does:)_ When your Uncle first came to Ireland under a banner of peace my people were not receptive. But I knew that if I could negotiate a treaty it would be the best thing for our two nations. Upon his arrival in Ireland, John and his retinue were greeted by numerous Irish leaders. Unfortunately things went downhill fast.”  
 **Clarke:** “It is said that upon seeing these strange long bearded Kings, John laughed and pulled them about by their beards.”  
 **Queen Nia:** _(Nods:)_ “John was an ill-mannered child… from whom no good could be hoped. War broke out between us again and our Commander was killed.”  
 **Clarke:** “And Lexa ascended.”  
 **Queen Nia:** “The new Commander quickly drove the English back into retreat but not before the Prince left a grisly parting gift for Heda.”  
 **Clarke:** "Costia’s head.”  
 _(The Queen stiffens visibly at this and is silent a long moment before continuing.)  
_ **Queen Nia:** “She blames me for welcoming the English in the first place. Now, ironically, the Commander has made the same mistake I once did.”  
 **Clarke:** “You feel the treaty with England is a mistake?”  
 **Queen Nia:** “A treaty with that manchild John is a grave mistake, yes. Even now rumours abound that the Prince has financed men to come and replace me.”  
 **Clarke:** “I had heard those rumours too.”  
 **Queen Nia:** “Under Lexa’s command, my position is tenuous at best. So, to answer your question: once she’s gone I see no reason why we cannot find an accord between us.”  
 **Clarke:** “You realise that should anything happen to Richard, my clan will include not only Nottingham but all of England’s people?”   
**Queen Nia:** “I am aware of who you are… princess.”  
 **Clarke:** “So you will recognise my legitimacy?”  
 **Queen Nia:** _(Takes a moment:)_ “If your vote changes, _(Nia stabs her knife into the table before here somewhat threateningly:)_ how could I not at least consider it?”  
 _(Clarke regards the Queen. Going on her instinct, Clarke realises that the Queen as no intention of keeping her word. Rising from her seat, Clarke closes the distance between them and pulls the knife from the table.)_  
 **Clarke:** “We bind ourselves in blood.”  
 _(Clarke takes the knife and makes a large incision into her palm drawing blood.)_  
 **Queen Nia:** _(Impressed:)_ “I see you’ve learned our oath.”  
 _(Clarke wipes the blade onto her sleeve on each side and then stabs the knife back into the table.)_  
 **Clarke:** “Do you accept?”  
 _(The Queen slowly gets to her feet and moves toward Clarke.)_  
 **Queen Nia:** _(Pulling the blade from the table:)_ “We bind ourselves in blood.”  
 _(Clarke watches as Nia raises the blade to her hand ready to make the cut.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard. Almost Noon.**  
 _(The portcullis is raised as guards hold back the crowd with crossed halberds. Once it’s fully up, the guards let the people in. The gang, in cloaks and hoods, pass among them. Robin eyes the executioner’s axe as he enters. The crowd swarm around the platform in the centre; the gang meet up on the far side.)  
_ **Robin:** “Now, we’ll make our move as soon as everybody’s looking to the platform. When he comes out, we slip inside. Will, Djaq, go through the armoury. John, through the kitchens with Much. I’m going to find Marian and Allan. _(Jerks his head to the side.)_ Go on.”   
_(The gang slowly scatter. A fanfare sounds and Prince John emerges from the main doors. The crowd give a modest round of applause but the Prince beams nonetheless.)  
_ **Prince John:** “People of Nottingham, fear not, I have returned.And, on this most auspicious occasion, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to your new permanent sheriff!” _  
(The fanfare sounds again as Isabella walks out from the cloister towards her chair set at the top of the steps. The crowd cheer much more loudly and enthusiastically this time which does not go unnoticed by the Prince. Isabella quiets them with a motion of her hand.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Sighs.)_ “Bring out the prisoners.“ _  
(Two boys start a drum roll. A door opens in back. Gisborne is pushed out into the light. The crowd jeer. Meg is pushed out behind him. Robin, standing behind the tree, sees her.)_  
 **Robin:** “The girl.”  
 _(Meg and Gisborne are pushed towards the platform.)  
_ **Meg:** _(to Gisborne:)_ “Now would be a great time for your friend to save us.”  
 **Gisborne:** “When they come, it’ll be very quick so be ready.”  
 _(Marian stands in the crowd as Gisborne passes. Just as she’s about to put her plan into action she’s grabbed from behind.)  
_ **Marian:** “Robin, what-” **  
Robin:** “Shh. Come on, this way.”  
 _(Meg and Gisborne go up the steps and are positioned behind large stumps with wide notches cut out for their heads. The drum roll stops.)_  
 **Isabella:** “As you all know from bitter experience, Guy of Gisborneis an enemy of the people. _(Robin peeks at Isabella from around the corner under the cloister.)_ He must pay the ultimate penalty. _(Points at Meg.)_ This woman tried to help him escape justice. Therefore, she must share his fate. In future, if anyone challenges my authority, they shall suffer the same punishment.”  
 **Marian:** “What is she doing?”  
 **Robin:** “She’s changed sides. She’s with Prince John now.”  
 **Marian:** _(Shocked:)_ “No, I don’t believe it.”

_(Gisborne looks at Meg, who is shaking with terror. Isabella sits and crosses her legs triumphantly.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Have the condemned any final words?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Eyes ahead.)_ “Very well, Isabella. You win. Kill me if you must, but not her. _(Looks up at Isabella.)_ I’ll do whatever you want, but don’t take her life.”  
 _(Isabella is silent. Robin and Marian watch her for a reaction, hoping she will change her mind. There is a commotion in the crowd as a hooded figure stumbles toward the platform.)  
_ **Allan:** “Oi, yer can’t kill someone wit’out givin’ em a last drink!” _  
(The crowd laugh as the seemingly intoxicated man bumbles towards Gisborne. The executioner seeming disarmed by the drunken fool. Gisborne glances at Meg to make sure she’s ready when Isabella bellows from the steps.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Hold that man! _(Allan looks back at Isabella as two guards grab him.)_ Proceed with the execution!”  
 **Gisborne:** “She’s just an innocent girl!”  
 _(The guards push Gisborne and Meg onto the stumps. Meg whimpers and sobs. The guards part their hair away from their necks.)  
_ **Allan:** “Iz! What are you doing?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Impatiently:)_ “I said proceed!”  
 **Marian:** “What do we do?”   
_(The two executioners get a grip on their axes.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Temper rising:)_ “For once… I agree with Gisborne.”  
 _(Robin draws his bow and shoots Meg’s executioner in the chest as he raises his axe. The axe flies straight up in the air as the man falls back into the crowd. Robin quickly nocks another arrow, Isabella notices the movement and its owner, and Robin shoots for the axe. The arrow hits the axe and sends it spinning into the stump next to Gisborne’s head, right where Robin wanted it so Gisborne can cut his ropes. Gisborne gasps and looks at the close call.)_

**Prince John:** _(In quiet rage:)_ “Hood. _(Stands.)_ Get him!”  
 **Robin:** _(to Marian:)_ “Come on! Come on!”  
 _(Robin tries to pull Marian away as Gisborne unties Meg’s hands. He jumps down from the platform as Meg skips to its edge. He turns to help her down. A guard charges at Gisborne with a halberd. Meg sees him.)  
_ **Meg:** “Look out! _(Meg jumps in front of the guard.)_ Guy, no!”  
 _(Gisborne grabs the halberd just as it stabs Meg. He yanks it away and punches the guard, then quickly turns to Meg.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Are you all right? _(Gisborne takes Meg’s arm and helps her to her feet.)_ Come on.”   
_(Meg holds her stomach. Gisborne sweeps her up in his arms and takes her away. Robin and Marian each take out one of Allan’s guards.)  
_ **Robin:** “Right, you two get yourselves out of here and do not return to the camp. Isabella’s on Prince John’s side now and we cannot go back.”  
 **Allan:** “Wait, where are you going?”  
 **Robin:** “Don’t worry about me _(Gives him a light shove:)_ just get Marian to safety.”  
 _(Robin heads into the castle as Marian & Allan glance back at Isabella her face contorted in anger, both unable to believe the turn of events.)_  
 **Marian:** “Come on, let’s go.”  
 _(Allan nods and the pair of them escape amidst the chaos.)_  
 ****

**Sheriff’s quarters.** _  
(The gang burst into the room with sacks and bags.)  
_ **Robin:** “We have to do this quickly. Come on! Hurry up!“  
 _(They all start sweeping the treasure into the sacks.)_

**Sherwood Forest. By the river. Late afternoon.**  
 _(Gisborne carries Meg down the path by the river.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Let’s just rest here for a while. _(Gisborne stops by a tree.)_ There we go.”  
 _(He sets Meg down gently against the tree trunk and holds her, cradling her shoulders, then starts to look at her wound.)  
_ **Meg:** _(Weakly:)_ “Kiss me.”   
_(He looks up into her eyes, helpless, sadly wanting to, but knowing he shouldn’t.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Shhh.”  
 _(He strokes her hair lovingly, shaking his head no.)  
_ **Meg:** “Please? _(Meg whimpers softly in pain. Gisborne stares into her eyes, then leans in and gives her a quick kiss. She smiles.)_ I always quite liked you, you know.”   
_(She tries to smile again, but must gasp for air instead. She takes her last breath and dies. Her arm falls off his. Gisborne closes her eyes with his hand and starts to cry. He pulls her into him, unable to control his tears, and rocks her in his arms, grieving for her. His ears detect the sound of two figures approaching. No longer capable of defending himself, Gisborne resigns himself to whatever comes next.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Softly:)_ “Guy _. (Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she glances at Meg’s still, pale face.)_ I’m so sorry.” _  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Holding his emotions in check:)_ “I want to bury her.” _  
_ **Marian:** “Later. You need your rest.”  
 **Gisborne:** “No, she deserves a proper burial.”  
 _(Marian glances back at Allan who nods.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Kneeling beside Gisborne:)_ “Here, I’ll take her. I’ll do it.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Grasping Meg tighter, shaking his head:)_ “It has to be me. It’s my fault she’s dead.”  
 _(Gisborne buries his face in Meg’s neck and rocks her once again.)_  
 **Marian:** “Shh. It’s all right. Perhaps we can do it together? _(Gisborne slowly raises his head to look at her and after a moment nods weakly.)_ OK, Allan and I will go find a quiet spot for her while you say your farewell.”  
 _(Gisborne nods and lowers his head again as Marian stands and motions for Allan to follow her.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.**  
 _(Isabella stands in front of a mirror with her knife. Prince John stands behind her.)  
_ **Isabella:** “I will make sure all of Hood’s men are dealt with, Sire.”  
 **Prince John:** “I have complete faith in you my dear, Sheriff. But for now I believe a celebration is in order. _(Stepping close behind her to breathe into her ear:)_ Remove your clothes for me.”  
 **Isabella:** “No. _(Spins around, pointing her knife at the Prince and backing him up towards the bed. His legs reach the foot of the bed, forcing the Prince to sit upon it.)_ You remove your clothes, for me.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Raising an eyebrow and smiles:)_ “Oh yes, my adorable girl. Anything you say.”  
 _(Isabella drops the knife and lowers her hair as the Prince begins excitedly removing his clothing as we:)_  
 **Fade to Black.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
